Who kidnapped Mr. Griffin? (Part One)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary After guys night, Peter accidentally blocks the sun and strikes on oil at the park. In order of donation, Lois leaves the kids with Mordecai. But shortly before Lois and Peter get back, Stewie gets kidnapped by an unknown man, with Meg the only one who knows until Lois and Peter get back. Transcript the episode starts with guys night Everyone: Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! Peter: Okay! (Benson enters) Benson: What's going on? (Scene shows Peter drinking milk) Peter: What? Benson: Basically, I came to tell you that our oil is mixed up with Barranco's and he's threatening that if we don't give him his oil, the park will be destroyed Everyone: WHAT?????!!!! Benson: And if we do, he won't threaten us anymore, that means there will be peace between heroes and villains. Everyone: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! scene shows mordecai and nicole working on the oil nicole: okay once we delivered this to barranco, he and his army will be disgusted. Mordecai: Yeah, right! Homer barely did work for this! (Scene shows Homer laying around and scratching his butt) peter: wow( blocking the sun) this is awe-(Accidently knocked over the oil) the oil started to spread all over the park zim: what is all that tarnation the oil spreads as zim got oil wetted zim: whats with the oil gir:(in dog diguise and playing in the oil) hi oil let me swim there zim: gir(holds gir) what in the filth are you doing gir:(in dog diguise) I was swimming on the oil cause it let me zim: gir, oil is not living, it is a black slippery liquid gir:(in dog diguise) I understand zim: hey homer, you are ugly, and your fat butt can varely fit in the pipe homer: oh but I can do a bet(put his butt on the oil tank, making the oil gone and the sun nolonger blocked) I guess you use that to save ourselves zim: what the heck just happen to peter and his wife gumball: and what ever happen to stewie, the football head baby (Lois enters) Lois: Stewie and Petah are just fine (Meg enters) Meg: Mom is just looking for a volunteer (Peter enters) Peter: For babysitting the kids and Meg while we donate the oil zim: peter, all of the oil is gone, and this is your fault peter: well it was an accidental cause anyway zim: but we had to save ourselves, now the peace would be broken because you wouldn't be careful, seriously where is stewie, wasn't he with you (Scene shows Stewie in Pops' basement. Lois and Peter walk to him) Peter: Stewie! Lois: Why are you here? Stewie: Because I need to get away from you douches! peter sudennly goes insane and starts getting out of the basement as he made a hole in the wall stewie: un second thought, I should probably retire myself from having garbage speech brian: so do I Lois: Look, Petah. You blocked the sun and tipped over the oil, so why do you have to be insane? We need a babysittah, Petah, so don't act stupid! peter: well somebody said the d- word and just call me peter, not petah cause petah isn't my name, its peter, p.e.t.e.r, not petah p.e.t.a.h you always said ah instead of er zim: how would we like to be babysitters gumball: that sounds cool, we'll be stewie's babysitters Lois: And not just Stewie. You need to babysit Chris and Meg (Zim and Gumball scream, "what!?!?") Zim: Forget it! Gumball: Yeah, we're not babysitting Meg! But Mordecai would (Mordecai enters) Mordecai: I'm not babysitting Chris OR Meg! Gumball: Unluckily, you are Zim and Gumball: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! at the griffin house chris: hey mordo, how long will my and meg's paremts get home mordecai: usually once they were finally getting the oil meg: well I will be calling my friend for a while at stewie's room gumball: so nice room stewie: aparently the only room I sleep in, epecially my bear named herbert zim: what else do you have (about to hold the bat, but somehkw turned out to be a switch, wall opens revealing to be stewie's lab) I never knew you have a lab (Scene shows a double screen of mordecai at the living room and stewie at his bedroom) morecai and stewie: I am surrounded by idiots while at the store cashier: sorry but we do not have anymore oil peter: crap, zim is right, this is my fault lois: why not make our own oil while during at the griffin house (At Stewie's room, the clock says 00:00) Stewie: I can't believe I got to go to bed at the first hour Mordecai: Alright, Stewie. The schedule says you need to go to bed at exactly midnight (Stewie snatches the schedule) Stewie: Well, it does (Stewie's gives back the schedule) stewie: guys the schedule saids I'll be sleeping at midnight.... guys? scene switches to zim and gumball as they were sleeping scene swithes back to stewie as he checked his watch fo reveal as 7:45pm stewie: I guess I have about 4 hours and 15 minutes left 12:00 midnight, stewie: well it is time for sleep (climbs to his bed, and sleeps) (Mordecai shuts the lights out. Someone enters the room through the open window and goes to Stewie. Stewie then wakes up) Stewie: Who the heck are you? What the. What is this? No! Stay back! Please! Aaah! (Stewie is shown to have not been on the bed, but Zim and Gumball are still fallin asleep. Meg enters) Meg: (gasp) Stewie? Oh my god. He's gone! Mordecai! (Goes downstairs) Stewie's gone! Zim: (Woked up) What the filth!?!? Gumball: (Woked up) What just happen? Zim: What happen to Stewie? Gumball: And who left the window open? (Mordecai plays on his phone) Meg: Ugh! (Lois and Peter enter) Lois: We're home! Peter: Hey, Meg Lois: Is everyone here? (Brian enters) Brian: Well, I am (Chris enters) Chris: Me too! Meg: (sartastically) Me three (!) Mordecai: Here (!) (Zim enters) Zim: Here! (Gumball enters) Gumball: Here! Lois: Hey, where's Stewie? Everyone: I don't know! Meg: I'll show you (Scene shows everyone following Meg to Stewie's room. Lois goes in, screams and comes out the door) Lois: Stewie's gone! Mordecai: What?! Lois: Next time we're looking for a babysittah, Meg's doing it! Meg: Its babysitter, not babysittah you always said er wrong by making it as ah. (Mordecai enters Stewie's room) Mordecai: (off screen) Well, he is. HE IS!!!!!??????? (Mordecai gets out through Stewie's door and the others follow. Lois opens the front door) Lois: Stewie?! To be continued Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes